In some cases, a system may maintain an indirection table to facilitate the use of a non-volatile memory as a storage device. For example, an indirection table might be used to facilitate the use of a NAND storage element and, in particular, an appropriate recovery of a memory state of the NAND storage element after a power loss event.
In order to recover an appropriate memory state of the non-volatile memory (e.g., after a power loss event), the system may need to re-create the indirection table. This process, however, can take a considerable amount of time. For example, it might take several minutes to recreate an indirection table associated with a 10 Gigabyte (GB) NAND storage element. Moreover, periodically saving the entire indirection table, such as an 8 Megabyte (MB) indirection table, may degrade the performance of the system and/or result in Quality of Service (QOS) and other issues associated with the non-volatile memory.